


Space Called Us

by Sentionaut



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentionaut/pseuds/Sentionaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rivals become reliant on one another, with fates and lives intertwined after Drakken misses his mark. Can love blossom when the seeds are ingrown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surface Tension

Disclaimer; Kim Possible is Property of Disney. This is a work of fan fiction for fun, not profit. A work by Sentionaut.

Kim Possible, teen hero and all around go getter, ducked another kick. She didn't have the time or luxury of taking her eyes off this particular opponent to make sure her partner was doing his job. She could trust Ron in that department, especially when it came to shutting down Drakken's latest toy.

The problem she was having right now, was compounded by not only having to avoid the pointy end of Shego's gloves, but also the random orange beams that were haphazardly lancing out around the laboratory. Drakken was apparently attempting to score a hit on her, but with a thankfully zero success rate. The blue-tinged maniac hadn't even bothered explaining what would happen if it struck her, he'd just started blasting away.

“What are you aiming at, Dr. D,” the more immediate threat to Kim Possible's well being yelled up at her boss as one of the beams came perilously close to catching the pale noirette. “This wasn't part of the plan!”

Kim had elected to try and stay closer to Shego when the beams first started sizzling through the air, but if Drakken didn't care who was caught in that orange lightshow, it made the redhead wonder about the wisdom in that hasty plan. “Shut that thing down, Ron,” she spat out, ducking another beam that passed right between her and the black and green catsuited woman she was fighting.

“On it KP,” Ron replied, making his way toward Drakken's higher vantage point on a raised platform in the center of the lab. It was connected to the walls via several shaky catwalks, one of which Ron was running along. It was a fair drop to the concrete floor below, and the standard rails had been replaced with a wobbly length of chain, which didn't inspire much confidence if it came to preventing a fall.

“Just hold her still already, Shego. The Nth Dimensional Waveform will do the rest,” Drakken focused on the targeting scope imbedded in the device's control panel. In in, he could see two blobs darting back and forth, neither standing still for long enough to acquire a lock using the targeting system. The device had originally been designed with precision work in mind, and was ill suited to the current situation. He was forced to fire it manually, and found that his aim left something to be desired.  
Getting his first real bead on the blob that he figured was Kim Possible, because it was a little smaller than the blob he decided was sufficiently Shego shaped. “Hah, dance out of the way of this,” he grinned as his finger closed on the trigger.

“I've got him KP,” Ron grinned as his fist connected with the side of Drakken's head just as the self proclaimed evil genius released another blast.

Drakken stumbled sideways, knocked away from the control panel, but jerking the aiming stick as he fell. “Why is it always you?”  
Drakken rubbed his aching jaw and part of his ear where the teen's fist had impacted.

“Boo-yah, who's the man now,” Ron crowed, ready to put more hurt down on the evil scientist if necessary. “Rufus buddy, see if you can turn that thing off while I take out the trash.”

Apparently the naked mole rat was already at work, the moment Drakken was away from the console, scampering around looking for the off switch, or something close enough to keep the ray from discharging again.

Down on the lower laboratory floor, the situation was considerably less enthusiastic. The last second change in trajectory had caused the beam to miss its intended redheaded target, bathing Shego full on in the orange stream instead.

For a few heartbeats, the combative duo simply stood there, too stunned to move. Shego had been in the middle of charging a small blast aimed at putting some distance between herself and the teen hero, when the beam hit. The orange glow faded before she could take a second breath, and for a moment everything was fine. She even entertained the thought that it was obviously a failure.

That thought was fleeting when she caught the expression on Kim's face, which she couldn't even begin to place. It rested somewhere between shock and horror. Shego risked a glance down at herself, blanching when she did so. Parts of her body were visibly throbbing, pulsing beneath her suit. She didn't feel any different, and it didn't hurt, but the effect was more than a little disconcerting. “Dr. D, what was this supposed to do again, remind me,” she said, voice remarkably calm given the situation.

“Shego, you're,” Kim didn't quite know what to say, and the grotesque bubbling was spreading much faster now, reaching the pale woman's exposed skin, and even her hair. It reminded her of the time the tweebs had put a phone in the microwave as an experiment. Bubbling over plastic, was the best and sanest comparison her mind chose to reach.

“Drakken, the fu--,” Shego spat out as her body rippled and contorted, twisting in on itself before swelling outward, cutting off whatever she'd been about to say. Her words were swallowed in a scream of rage and pain as her body sucked in on itself a final time before shimmering as her glow activated briefly before dissipating.

Kim was left gaping at the black and green sphere resting on the ground where Shego had been standing. It wasn't completely smooth, ripples occasionally spreading across the surface. The whole thing looked wet, thought patches of cracked and dry spots were slowly spreading across it. If she had been further away, she might have been able to convince herself that Shego was just curled up in a fetal position, but she'd just watched her arch-enemy deform. “Shego,” it felt stupid, but she called out just the same. It was probably better if there was no answer.

Gloved hand shaking, the teen found herself reaching out to prod the Shego sphere, almost like she was watching herself move from far outside her body. “Shego?” Her finger brushed the surface, and it was warm, much the same as she would have expected had it been any other time.

But, the result wasn't something she was prepared for in the slightest. The fleshy orb warbled and burst, easier than popping a soap bubble.

“Ah ah,” Kim stood there covered head to toe in a warm wet mess. She managed a few more meaningless syllables before the light in her attic winked out.

When she came to, it couldn't have been much later because from the sound of it, Ron was still dealing with Drakken atop the platform nearby. Kim sat up, rubbing the back of her head where she must have fallen. “Shego,” she gasped, recalling her nemesis getting caught in the orange beam. The image unsettled her and she picked herself up, casting about for the doubtlessly injured woman. Drakken's beam was intended for Kim, so there was no telling what condition the pale thief was in.  
The lab was wide, but uncluttered for the most part. She didn't see anywhere that Shego could have crawled off to, or any sign of the woman for that matter. Sure, there were scuff marks on the floor from their respective footwear, but aside from that, they might as well have not been duking it out moments before.

“What did that beam do...Shego,” the redhead questioned absently, trying to recall what happened before she blacked out. Oddly, there was a faint tang in the back of her throat, and it felt like she'd been gargling with wet sand. The faintest impression of being struck with wet paint echoed in the back of her head, but it wasn't vivid enough to really grasp onto. “Ron, you need help up there?”

“Nah, KP, I got this all wrapped up,” the other part of Team Possible answered back.

“Shego's run off, I think. I'll be right there,” Kim said, mostly to herself as she glanced around for further signs of the noirette. The redhead scrambled up to the catwalk in order to head off Drakken from the other side if the blue nuisance attempted to make a getaway. 

When she arrived at the platform, the device was in shutdown mode courtesy of Rufus's efforts, and Drakken was sitting on the ground, hogtied with what looked like Ron's belt. “Drakken what did you cook up this time,” Kim glared at him, jabbing a finger toward the inert beam weapon.

The scientist stared up at the teen hero, glaring balefully with one good eye as the other was swelling shut courtesy of one Ron Stoppable. “Hah, why should I bother telling you. It obviously didn't work if you're still here,” He looked like he wanted to fold his arms across his chest, but was limited to the fact that his wrists and ankles were bound together.

“That's because you didn't hit me with it. I'm pretty sure you got Shego instead,” Kim wavered putting a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache and everything else felt off kilter. Maybe the beam had winged her, she'd been standing pretty close to Shego at the time.

The haughty look on Drakken's face fell away as he considered the implications, none of which were good in his estimation. He craned his neck to try and see over the edge of the platform. “Is she still down there? This isn't good.” The blue lab coated figure began worming his way to a better vantage point, struggling with the awkward bonds.

“Drakken, she's not there. Believe me, I checked all over the place. Now stop squirming and tell us what your stupid thing was supposed to do,” Kim said, fighting a sudden wave of nausea.

The man in question stopped moving and rolled over to glare at the two teens and the little pink monstrosity that was sitting on Ron's shoulder. “It's not stupid if it works, you know. And it was intended to render you helpless by bombarding you with waves from the Nth Dimension. You see, the waveform would penetrate the fabric of the you in this dimension, and substitute particles from another dimension trapping you somewhere between the two. Like in that old Superman movie. Though I imagine that Shego's abilities might have interfered with the process, and now she's simply elsewhere. I don't know for sure, because I didn't account for that variable in my planning.”

“So, you basically have no idea what actually happened to her,” the redhead surmised, feeling worse by the passing second. Her gut churned like she eaten a week old Naco, and it must have shown on her face because Drakken scooted backward slightly.  
Next to her Ron just looked lost, though he totally got the reference Drakken tossed in. All he could think of was Shego pressed flat and spinning endlessly through space. It was pretty funny, until you stopped to consider the actual implications.

Further questioning of Drakken proved unproductive, as the villain clammed up once he determined that he'd likely inadvertently banished his assistant rather permanently. There was also the problem that Kim was feeling completely off kilter, and hadn't to her best recollection, actually seen the glow powered woman vanish in the first place. Her stomach roiled each time she tried to remember why she'd apparently blacked out, making the prospect very unappealing at the moment.

Drakken wasn't the only one who'd noted the change in Kim's normally pointed attitude. Ron kept an eye on her all the way back to Middleton. The pair had stuck around the lab only long enough for GJ agents to arrive and haul the scientist away. They also filed a report with Shego's missing status, though with no visual confirmation, it was likely they put her down as still on the loose, having fled the scene sometime during the fight.

"Hey, Kim, you don't look too hot. Want me to drive," Ron observed, putting a little to much emphasis on the second half of his comment. Kim did look pretty pale, in his opinion.

"I'm fine, thanks. Shego must've snuck in a solid hit," the redhead conceded, though she'd taken plenty of blows to the midsection and it never felt this bad.

"Sure you're sure? Kind of look green around the--," Ron continued.

"Gills? Ron, really? We're almost back to Middleton, so please just stow it for now. I've got a killer headache, right behind my eyes."

"Yeah, well...I'm just showing my concern. Don't have to bite my head off, KP," Ron folded his arms and rested his head against the passenger window. It was cool to the touch and kept him from getting too riled up for no good reason. Kim hadn't taken a dig at him in a long time, so the whole vanishing rival thing must be bugging her more than either of them thought.

"Thanks for understanding," she replied when it was plain her friend wasn't going to keep bringing it up. "And, thanks for bagging Drakken, I forgot to tell you that back there," she said by way of apology for snapping at him. It wasn't his fault she felt like her insides were rearranging themselves.

"Anytime, KP. Anytime," Ron murmured, not completely mollified, but not about to hold a grudge for something Kim sort of apologized for. The rest of the drive back was quiet, and Ron soon fell asleep along with the already napping Rufus.

oOOoOOOoOOo

Kim barely made it to the bathroom in time, dashing through the front door with her hand to her mouth. She'd fully intended on getting to the toilet, but the sink was so much closer. Heaving and sputtering, she voided the contents of her stomach into the basin, most of it making it, but a good portion splashing out onto the mirror.

Her throat burned with the effort, and she continued to retch until she was sure that there was no way anything was left to toss up. Bracing her hands on the edge of the sink, she dry heaved a few more times, until the sensation ceased. Her whole body ached, feeling like it had tried to wring itself out. Mostly, her ribs throbbed where her abdomen had constricted repeatedly.  
Turning on the water with a shaking hand, Kim caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked like hell warmed over, the teen hero had to admit. Her skin was pallid and slightly puffy around most of her face. Almost like she was having an allergic reaction. Red strands of hair clung to her skin, limp and drained of its usual body. Ron might have been onto something, she admitted, trying to clean the sink without getting the mess anywhere else.

She cleaned a good portion before terrible cramps doubled her over in pain as her bowels rebelled. The sickly redhead pushed the door shut with a foot as she stumbled over to the toilet. It wasn't just her stomach, everything wanted out, and it wasn't going to wait for her to get comfortable first. She'd had a bad flu more than once in the past, and nothing even came close to the wretched feeling that wracked her frame in that moment.

It was an exhausted and empty Kimberly Ann Possible that left the bathroom, moving at a snails pace up to her own room. She just needed to lay down for a rest. Everything would be better after a power nap. That's all she could tell herself as she plopped bonelessly on her bed. Everything was so heavy, she absently thought. It didn't feel at all like she'd just flushed her insides down the toilet. If anything, she still felt full, unpleasantly so.

Laying on her side, Kim couldn't sleep. She'd tossed off half of her mission outfit, all the lower bits, leaving her in her sports bra and panties. She was too warm to get under the covers, so she could only spread out and try to sap the chill off the top of the sheets. Flipping her pillow only helped for a bit.

Spent, the redhead rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. All she could see was Shego getting enveloped by that orange light. There was something else, hidden from her mind's eye. A thing resting in the corner of her vision, it was hazy and never cleared no matter how much she tried to make it out. The barest impression of roundness. 

Like a ball.

Kim sat up gasping, she remembered what it was. That black and green sphere. Remembered reaching out to touch it. Shego.  
Sitting there, sweating profusely, Kim tried to dig deeper, but the rest was unattainable. Shadows and wetness that she didn't want to touch any more. It made her skin crawl.

Absently scratching at her arm, Kim paused, looking down at the offending itch that was spreading. Her first thought was a mosquito or spider was crawling on her, but there was nothing there when she rubbed at her arm. Then, she saw it. A small lump, no bigger than if she'd banged her arm and bruised it something fierce.

That would have been a fine explanation, had the lump not started moving very slowly down along her right arm toward that hand. It was joined by four others nearly the same size, sliding unimpeded just beneath the skin. Maybe it was because she was already so drained, but the redhead could only watch in mute fascination as the lumps moved up her hand, and split to slide down, one along each finger. Maybe if it had hurt, she wouldn't have felt detached and nonchalant about the bizarre scene.  
Curiosity had her enraptured as the same phenomena began along her left arm, and down along her shins as well. She did feel something then, like her body was waking from a long nap, and involuntarily stretching its limbs.

Mimicking the motion, Kim finally snapped out of the trance she'd put herself in and launched herself from the bed, twisting around to see if more things were moving under her skin. Now the thought was beginning to settle in, digging up buried repulsion. Lumps, things, were inside her, moving. “Oh, I'm gonna be sick,” she squelched out, staggering towards the small trashcan by her desk.

A terrible thought struck her as she dry heaved. She would have to cut them out. Or someone would. She had to get to the hospital, or find her mom. “Mom,” she started to cry out, perturbed, but still weakened from the earlier bout in the restroom. Kim managed to get her feet solidly under her, catching sight of her beleaguered figure in the mirror on her closet door.  
"Kimmie," a familiar voice echoed in her ear filled with question.

The teen spun around, finding the room still empty aside from herself. "Shego," she whispered in kind trying to determine just where the other woman could be hiding.

“Stop turning around, it's making me dizzy,” the disembodied voice complained with just a hint of steel.  
“Shego, where...are you,” Kim hedged, not sure if she wanted to really hear the answer. She found herself facing the closet door once more, and took a step toward the mirror. Glancing down, she realized her feet were moving of their own accord, though it was like watching a wooden legged thing shamble forward.

“Right here, and trust me, this is not comfortable in the least,” came the distinctively Shego tone.  
The voice wasn't coming from next to her Kim realized this close to the mirror. Her lips had moved in time with the words after all. The redhead put her hand to her throat, just brushing against the skin. “You're--”

“Yeah, guess so.” Kim's reflection responded, and she felt her mouth move accordingly.

“This is so not good,” the teen frowned, trying to wrap her head around the logistics involved.

“It's no can of peaches, I'll admit. But, it could be worse.”

It was getting harder to accept the situation, and the reality was getting to Kim. Shego was...was what? Stuck inside her? What were those lumps? “How? How could this be worse?”

Kim's expression didn't shift in the mirror, but her tone certainly went bone dry. “I could be dead. Or I dunno, trapped in some god forsaken void of nothingness. I can think of a thousand things worse than being stuck in you, Pumpkin,” the other her replied. Then a recognizable smirk crossed her lips that certainly looked like Shego, “You're a little cramped for my taste, but I just woke up, so maybe you just need a little more stretching. It felt pretty good the first time.”

The redhead broke eye contact with herself, recalling that it had actually felt pretty good, and now she had a better idea of what was moving under her skin. Shego's fingers and toes. Shego was right, the idea was a lot better to swallow than what she'd been considering.

“Kimmie, you're red as a beet,” she felt herself say while she was otherwise distracted.

“Forget about it, I'm not feeling too hot right now. I just thought I was coming down with the flu, but this, I don't even know what to call it,” she reached down and prodded her stomach and her sides. “Where are you at, exactly? How did you get um, inside me?”

“First, quit jabbing yourself. I didn't realize you were this ticklish. And second, I don't know. Where are you at in your own body? Your heart? Your head? I'm everywhere that's you, that's the best I can describe the feeling I get. Like I said, I just woke up. This could all be some wacked out dream I'm having, Kimmie.”

“That doesn't really answer anything,” the teen groused.

“It's the best I got. So, tell me your side of things. Last thing I remember, the blue dweeb zapped the shit out of me with his gizmo. Pissed me right off, but after that, I must have passed out, because next thing I know, I'm getting an eyeful of you in your undies.”

Kim found herself looking over her reflection in the mirror again, a much longer and slow appraisal than she would have given herself normally. “Shego, quit it. It's weird.”

“Well, aren't you miss fun sucker. Whatever. I can wait until you're asleep.”

“Shego! What the hell? No, we're getting you out asap!”

“Fine fine. I can give it a shot, but no promises. I feel pretty stuck,” Shego said, and started trying to do just that, Kim could feel her insides squelching around, far worse than the cramps from earlier, because the sensation left nothing from the roots of her hair to her toes untouched.

“Stop, stop doing that Shego,” Kim found herself bent over, close to collapsing and writhing on the floor.

“Yeah, no kidding. That was like trying to scoop my skin off in one go using a spoon. Sorry,” the woman in her skin sounded just as strained as Kim felt.

“What did you do?”

“Uh, I tried to get out. You know, just like you asked. It's not like I want to be stuck in here either. Just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Hey, can you do us a favor and sit down so I can think. It's hard with you all hunched over, and moving the big parts is exhausting for me.”

The redhead plopped down on her bed instead, and it didn't take long to find one of her hands drumming absently on the comforter. “Well, whatever you did, it might have worked, but I don't think like we need it to. Felt like I was going to rip apart.”

She sat there quietly like that for a little while before part of the teen hero interrupted the silence. “What if I try just a little bit at a time?”

Kim screwed her face up, trying to make sense of the comment she'd just blurted out. “A little bit of what?”

“Me, what did you think I meant? I tried to go out all at once, and that obviously didn't work. So, maybe go big or go home isn't the right way. I was trying to force it.”

The redhead nodded, “Oh, I guess it's worth a shot. Sounds a lot less stressful.”  
“Kimmie, you're bunching up again. Try relaxing and see where that gets us.”

It was true enough, Kim realized as she cracked open one eye. She'd been trying to prepare herself for a repeat session of the full body torture. “Right, relax. Easier said than done,” she said half joking, as she let herself fall backward on the bed. At least here she couldn't fall down any further.

“Yeah, that's way better,” Shego said with a sigh. “Okay, here's to this working. And, left arm first.”  
Kim expected something to happen, but she wasn't sure what. The tingling feeling running along the announced appendage certainly wasn't it. It was closer to a numbness, or a waking limb than the terrible pain that had wracked her body.

“Princess, you have to look at it, or we have no idea what's going on. I can only see what your peepers are peeping. This takes too much concentration.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Kim turned her head and blanched further.

“Hmm, that's pretty gross. I think I'd like to stop here, if that's fine by you, Kimmie.”

“Y-yeah, we should get a second opinion,” Kim said not able to take her eyes off the faintly shimmering stuff oozing up from her skin. It was vaguely green and reminded her of an old Powerthirst commercial where everyone was sweating out the various colors of beverage they'd drank earlier. She reached over and lightly touched the secretion with her free hand, a gob of the stuff stuck to her outstretched finger leaving a thin film behind. “It's slime.”

“I felt that just now. It's not slime. It's me. Or part of me, I guess. Shit, this is way worse than I thought,” Shego said as the bits of her receded back beneath the surface of Kim's arm. 

“Worse than you thought, Shego? What exactly were you expecting was going to happen? You're inside my damned body right now! You're everywhere, so what is my blood like this now? Are you in my muscles and tissue? My bones? Last I checked, it's not like someone can just swap all that out.”

“Stop yelling, I can't get a word in edgewise with you flipping out. You think I want to be made of goo? Look, we'll just find Dr. D and get him to reverse the ray. That might fix it. At the very least, get a few of your dad's egghead friends to take a gander at the gizmo, if you don't trust blue boy. I know he's not high on my list right now.”

“Fine, Shegoo,” Kim paused to give the small jibe time to sink in. “Drakken is in GJ's lockup. They've got the ray gun too, last I saw. But, they're not going to let me anywhere near that place when they find out who's riding shotgun. We might be able to get Dad or someone in to check out the device. Did Drakken have any plans laying around? I didn't stick around to see how thoroughly they went through the lab.”

“Sheg-, whatever. I'm not even going to dignify that remark. So, GJ huh. Guess your little monkey lover got one over on the Doc. Doesn't surprise me really. Drakken can't really match that mojo he's been swagging around lately. As far as plans, your guess is as good as mine. I haven't been too dialed in on his plans lately. As is probably obvious by our current state of affairs,” Shego grumped through Kim's lips. “Shegoo...”

Kim's stomach decided to protest rather insistently then, turning Shego's crotchety lament into a gurgle.  
“Guess someone's hungry,” Shego said at length.

“Sounds like it. Lunch and dinner kinda ran out on me when I got home. Just realized I'm starving, and really thirsty,” Kim supplied.

“Thirsty? I'm parched, ugh. Food sounds pretty good too. You really toss everything?”

“Why would I joke about that? Probably your fault too. Felt like my guts were being shoved around,” Kim frowned.

“Yeah, well, I roll around in my sleep sometimes. Told you it was cramped in here. Guess I just needed to make some more room or whatever. It feels okay now though. A lot less like being folded into a box. Now it's more like I put on clothes a size too small.”  
Kim rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the comparison.”

“Nothing wrong with shopping in the petite section, as long as it doesn't end up in muffin-top. No one needs to see that.”  
The teen host sat up and slipped off the bed, moving back to the mirror. “I do look a little puffy,” she admitted, turning her head from side to side to get a better look.

“Only around the edges, Kimmie. Bet it's just a side effect of being crammed full of me. Good thing I'm spread all over,” Shego said, noting the slight bloating that the redhead was exhibiting in general. She wondered how much of that was her, and how much was Kim's body reacting to a foreign substance. “Now, get that rear in gear. Starting to feel like a desert in here.”

The redhead stood there for a moment longer, the frown had been replaced by a calculating expression. On the plus side, Kim realized that she no longer looked quiet so sickly as she had in the bathroom. Her lips were cracked and dry, but that aside, she wasn't so pale anymore, though her hair could certainly use a good conditioning. Shego's prompting was accompanied by another stomach protest, so the redhead slid the closet open and pulled out a pair of sweats. Comfortable and not constricting was just what she needed.

“Still shopping at Club Banana, Kimmie? That's a lot of pink.” The sweats in question were clearly a set, pink bottoms and a pink and gray sleeveless hoodie.

“It looks good on me, plus it was on sale.”

“Well, get dressed so we can eat. Besides, I wasn't complaining, just stating a fact. I can't really pull off pastels. Washes me out something fierce. Earth tones are my go to.”

“Hence all the green?”

“That's mostly for work. I have an image to maintain after all. Off hours are different. Got a decent collection in my wardrobe,” Shego said as the redhead pulled on her chosen outfit. “You're right.”

“Huh?”

“It's not a bad look for you at all.”

oOOoOOOoOOo

It was getting dark by the time Kim made her way down from the loft. She could hear the tweebs in the living room, probably playing a video game from the sound of it. She didn't hear her either of her parents, but then again they'd been working long hours, or odd ones, lately. Not that she was one to talk, given the random times a mission might pop up.

Heading into the kitchen, she dug around in the fridge for a moment, but didn't see anything that looked like it would hit the spot. But, she grabbed a bowl of grapes and set that on the counter. The redhead was more thirsty than anything, despite whatever her stomach was complaining about. She ended up downing three glasses of water before bothering to pick at the fruit. 

Geez, Princess, just make a sandwich. What are we, birds? That's a snack, not a meal, Shego mentally complained. It took effort to not say it aloud, as she very nearly did on impulse. Instead, Kim's co-pilot made the effort to nudge the bowl just out of reach the next time the teen made an absent grab.

“Hey, those are good,” Kim grit out, upon noticing the herky jerk motion of her arm.

“That's not real food,” Shego hissed, doing her best to sub-vocalize. It came out more like a croak, but otherwise unrecognizable as her voice. Like anything else, it seems that too would take practice. Lame.

“Better than stuffing my face with junk food,” Kim remarked, deciding to see if there was anything else in the cupboards. From the plates in the sink, it seemed her brothers had already eaten, and she hadn't seen any leftovers in the fridge. Cooking wasn't out of the question, but it just took so long. She needed food now. The teen polished off another glass of water while she dug around.

“Make a sandwich or something fast like that, you're driving me crazy pussy footing around. Order takeout, whatever...just get us food. Or I can do it myself,” Shego said, growing more irritable the longer Kim took to decide.

“Be quiet, or they're going to hear you and make this whole sitch more awkward than it is,” it was Kim's turn to stage whisper, though the TV was louder from here than it had been by the stairs.

Shego mentally folded her arms, what did she care if the two mini-brains heard their older sister arguing with herself? Then again, stopping to assuage their curiosity would only delay getting her stomach filled. It was a tough call. Though Kim started pulling out bread and other more filling stuffs, so Shego figured the fight was already won.

Dinner part two secured, Kim grabbed an empty liter jug normally reserved for iced tea and filled it with water. The sandwich she made didn't last long against the gaping maw that her stomach had turned into. Taking the water along, she sneaked a peek at her brothers to make sure they were occupied before heading back up to her room. It was the beginning of the weekend so, it didn't matter to her if they stayed up late. Besides, she thought, if they were smart enough to skip ahead to high school, they could watch themselves until mom and dad got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's eyes snapped open, and her head turned awkwardly toward the alarm clock on her nightstand. “Ugh, for being so tired, she takes forever to fall asleep,” Shego said, though Kim displayed almost none of the evident displeasure.

The clock blinked once and the digital numbers slid one minute closer to 2:30 A.M. On the bed, the hero's body remained still, aside from the faint rise and fall of her chest. There was no response to indicate she was likely to wake.

“This is retarded. There's no way I'm sticking around here until morning. Whatever Kim thinks, her folks are going to flip their shit when they find out. Getting poked and prodded in a lab is worse than cooling my heels in a cell.”

“Just gotta take it real slow, and Kimmie shouldn't wake up. Won't even know I'm gone,” Shego whispered to herself, and Kim Possible went silent, still once more.

Okay, the trapped villain thought, fourth time is the magic number. Bit by bit is the key. Going with the flow was a fucking bad idea, so this has to work, she grit imaginary teeth and did her best to relax. Moving out of her host's pores had been the most successful attempt yet, so she figured it was worth another shot, if she just worked it square inch at a time.

The previous, and most disastrous, attempt at freedom had been right before they decided to call it a night. Kim had put away almost three liters of water, and they'd both felt ten times better than when Shego had first woken inside the redhead.  
Of course, a full bladder had quickly become a pressing issue, and with Kim emptying it all, it had taken what felt like ages, longer even when Shego had the urge to do the same but no understandable means to do so.

While Kim took her sweet time relieving herself, Shego decided of her own accord that one exit point was as good as another. It was a practical move on her part, as the body was already equipped to move unwanted material out that particular way. In her current state, Shego was basically a liquid, only slight viscous, as far as she could tell.

The moment Kim finished, Shego went. Or made a valiant attempt that lasted all of seven seconds. Seven excruciatingly burning seconds, as Shego was still quite aware of what Kim felt at any given moment. It might have worked out, but Shego hadn't taken into account just how much of her there apparently was, stuffed inside the redhead. Or that she had been aiming on not pouring herself into the toilet. So she'd had no real choice but to pull back. Kim had nearly flipped her lid at that part. Clearly, tender bits were designed to never go against the flow. Lesson learned the hard way.

So, now Shego took her time, and nearly a minute had passed before both her arms were free, sort of. Twin green tendrils extended from Kim's shoulders, roughly the size and length of her old body's arms. The redhead hadn't made a peep, yet.  
Encouraged by her progress, Shego kept at it, working one leg free and then the other. Sure the pace was slow, and the effort nearly herculean. But, it was getting easier, relatively, with each limb she pushed free.

Working on her torso felt like trying to go into a bridge from laying on her back, but without shoulders to support herself. The worst bit however came when she had to push her head out from Kim's chest. Luckily, the hero's thin tank top was no more an obstacle than the redhead's skin to Shego's passage.

Feeling like she'd run a half marathon, the newly born woman rolled over and plopped on the bed next to Kim Possible. “Screw doing that again,” she lay there for long enough to compose herself. Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, she slid to her feet and turned to see how the other girl was faring.

Kim looked none the worse for wear, if the thin layer of glistening ooze coating her underclothes, and exposed skin, and the sheets. Well, she was still sleeping, and breathing normally, so that had to be a good sign.

Satisfied with that, Shego left the bedside and approached the mirror. While she felt more or less normal, it wouldn't hurt to see just what Dr D. had inadvertently wrought. Three steps from the bed and a slight shudder ran through her body. It happened again as she reached the closet, but the sight that greeted her put the thought out of mind.

Outside, the moon hung uncovered in the sky, and lit the room well enough. That same light turned kaleidoscopic where it touched Shego's new body, throwing a faintly green cast around the other half of the room. She stared at her reflection, and the Shego that greeted her back was only that in the barest sense of self.

The other her was naked, in the way that only a jello mold could be. Turning slightly to get a better sense, she found almost no definitive features remained. She was doll-like, genderless save for the slight lumps that approximated her breasts. More distressing was her face. No eyes, or mouth. Just the hint of what had been her nose. The long and silky hair that she prided herself on, rendered only in excess green globs, the vaguest outlines declaring the mass supposedly different from the rest of her body.

Staring critically as she was, Shego noticed something else. “The hell is that,” she bent forward to get a better look in the mirror. Her skin, such as she thought of it, was translucent, and she could see the bed and the room behind her distorted, through herself. But, there was a small patch on her stomach, that was darkening, slightly opaque. Likewise, other splotches were spreading elsewhere.

She glanced down and touched the largest spot with a tentative finger. The patch cracked and small green flakes fluttered off at the barest contact. “Not good,” she snapped back to the mirror and watched as the blotches spread with alarming speed, already covering half her belly and down along her left leg. “Kim,” she hissed, backing away toward the bed.

Stumbling, she turned and made a beeline for the sleeping hero. “Kimmie, wake up,” insistence coloring her voice.  
Unlike moments ago, the teen didn't seem to be resting quite so peacefully. As Shego bent over her to shake the redhead awake, she saw most of the residue that had coated the teen was already sloughing away, though it still maintained a gel-like consistency. Beneath that viscous layer, Kim looked diminished, weathered. Her skin was tighter against the flesh and bone beneath. Not at all the healthier cast she'd shown before falling asleep.

This close, Shego felt a lot less like she was falling apart, and she risked a peek, finding that the blotches had ceased spreading, the smaller patches returning closer to translucence. But, the bigger splotches were beginning to ache, enough that she wasn't willing to risk further spread if she could help it. “Damn it, Kimmie, wake up,” she hauled back and slapped the teen across her cheek, leaving a green hand print. It was more than enough to wake the redhead.

For her part, Kim snapped back to consciousness, groggy and trying to figure out what was going on. Blinking awake, she tried to sit up, but a weight was holding her in place. Vision clearing, she blanched at the shadowy blotch just inches from her face.  
“Kim, I'm falling apart,” the blob said in Shego's voice, a thin line mimicking what the teen realized was supposed to be a mouth.  
“S-Shego? What are you doing...out there,” the redhead trailed off, resting back on her pillow. She felt exhausted, more than she had felt in a long time, if ever. The implications of the woman being out of Kim's body was starting to register, the last time she'd tried to get out, Kim's eyes narrowed at the memory. No, she probably didn't want to know the details. Besides. “Falling apart, what are you talking about?”

Shego narrowed her eyes, at least, it felt like that was what she was doing, “Falling apart like this,” she stood back up and pointed to the desiccated area on her torso. To be fair, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, but the disparity between the drying patches and the rest of her jellied body was obvious even in the faint light. “It's not so bad now, hurts a little bit still, but it was starting to flake and fall off. So, yeah, literally falling apart here. And, you look like shit warmed over, Kimmie.”

“Thanks, I feel like it, too. What are you doing anyway? I thought we discussed this already. I mean, it's good having my body all to myself, but we had a plan--.”

“Yeah, well that plan can suck it as far as I'm concerned. I'm no lab rat, Pumpkin.”

Kim sighed, not feeling up to a heated debate just then. “Whatever, Shego. It doesn't look like you're dying, just...really jiggly,” the redhead closed her eyes for a moment, apparently trying to marshal her thoughts. “Where's my jug? So thirsty, my throat's a desert.”

“It's right here where you left it,” Shego reached down to grab the plastic handle and pick up the container that sloshed nearly a quarter full. As she picked it up, her hand rapidly darkened, cracks spreading as fast as when she'd been by the mirror. “Ah, think I'm just making this up?” She nearly dropped the jug on Kim's stomach before the redhead could reach for it herself.

“That's, so not good,” Kim croaked out, taking the jug and laboring to sit up enough to drink without choking herself in the process.

“Understate much? Of course it's not good. Not when it fucking hurts. Let me split your skin and see how much you like it,” Shego stared at her hand, which was looking a little better now that she'd let go of the water jug. It still ached fiercely though, but the cracks were vanishing, just far too slow for her liking. “It was worse, before I woke you up.” She stood there mulling things over while Kim was otherwise occupied attempting to coax every last drop of water from the container.

“Kimmie, I don't think I can stay out in the open like this. Not for very long anyway. I don't know what the problem is, but my feet ache and I think they're starting to come off on the floor.” Glancing over her shoulder, the gelatinous woman found green footprints where she'd stepped. “Yeah, that's probably going to leave a stain,” she turned back and stopped, pinching the bridge of her 'nose' in disbelief. Shaking her head in annoyance, she turned her attention back to the redhead, giving her a solid once over.

The redhead just stared at her over the top of the jug she was licking the mouth of. She paused in her quest, “What?”

“I'm going back, Kim, before this gets any worse. Something is wrong. If I'm out here, why would you be getting worse and not better,” the noirette put a hand on her hip, daring the redhead to argue solidly.

“I don't like it,” she said at length, letting the empty jug tumble off the bed. She'd meant to set it down, but she just didn't have the energy to roll over and be neat about it.

“Then that makes two of us,” Shego acknowledged, crawling back onto the bed and propping herself up just over the reclining hero. “But, I'm seriously against turning into a pile of green flakes. So, wants are going to have to take a back seat to needs, Kimmie. Besides, it's not all bad,” the woman shaped jelly said, as a warm curtain of pseudo hair draped down against the pillow and across of the redhead's cheeks.

“Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting stuffed full of,--” Kim said, though Shego leaned closer and cut her off.  
“Of what, Kim? I think I'm more water than you are right now. In fact, that could be the problem right there. Do the math. You were fine, mostly, before you went to bed. I leave, and you start looking like an extra in a zombie flick.”

“It's not that bad. I mean, yeah I kind of feel sick.”

“Kimmie, don't make me drag you over to the mirror, you look like hell. You could barely lift a nearly empty jug. We'll just have to stick to the plan, and figure this all out in the morning. So, let's get to it, because my back started hurting just like my hand was a moment ago.”

The redhead beneath her visibly deflated momentarily before she got that look in her eyes. The one that sent shivers down Shego's non-existent spine. The one that told her that Kim had come to a firm decision and nothing else the villain said would budge it now. It was that unshakeable determination that was, and would forever be, a dual source of frustration and attraction.

“Okay, you're right. It's too much of a coincidence. Just...get it over with. I want to get back to sleep sometime tonight. We're going to probably have a long day ahead tomorrow,” Kim said, stiffening up beneath the other woman, despite her willing submission to the plan.

“You're like a bundle of sticks, Kimmie,” Shego muttered, lowering herself so that she was resting almost all of herself across the redhead's body. “This was a lot easier when you were out cold, you know. Relax. Remember the difference it made earlier. When you're tense, you're fighting me, and that makes it painful for both of us.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kim replied, cracking an eyes to glare at the semblance of a face barely inches from her own.

Shego's expression shifted toward her usual smirk, which was nearly lost in the translation of her current form. “Look, Kimmie, any other time, and I'd love to throw down with you. In fact, it's something I've gotten used to expecting, but don't get me wrong. I'm in it win, because I'm better than you when we get right down to it. I'm not going to settle because one of us gets permanently sidelined from the game.”

“You're a bitch, you know that?”

“No, I'm evil, Kimmie. You just conveniently forget that little fact from time to time. I'm perfectly fine with reminding you right now, if need be. Now, just lay back and let me do my thing. This doesn't have to be the hassle you're making it. It doesn't have to hurt at all,” Shego's body lost some of the solidity she'd been maintaining as she spoke, but the devious grin never left her face.

“You keep telling me that, but I've seen how you can be. Just give it another chance,” Kim said, adjusting to the added weight literally spreading over her skin. “Shego, you're not half as bad as you pretend to,” her words cut off as a sensation wholly unexpected jumbled her thoughts. “W-what are you doing?”

“Shh, it's a magic trick,” the lower half of the green woman's body had since lost its form and was rippling in small waves along Kim's legs. A moment later, Shego's arm came up, triumphantly clutching a sky blue wad of cloth before tossing it to the side, 

“See? Magic,” she winked, grinning. “Now, no more talk. It ruins the mood.”

Kim didn't have the chance or the time to do more than stare still not quite getting what the other woman was intending, at least not before most of the gelatinous form slid off Kim's upper body, pooling down around her waist. “W-wait, Shego.” The rest of what she'd intended to say was lost, the breath catching in her throat as a wave of warm goo lapped at the soft flesh between her legs.

Shapeless once more, Shego pressed against the redhead's bared sex. She'd learned certain places on Kim's body made for easier access, despite the aborted attempt in the bathroom earlier. She'd gone about it completely wrong, trying to move too much of herself through. When she was inside Kim, the two were connected at a visceral level, one that translated the redhead's physical feelings. Kim's pain was her pain, and that was a problem.

The flip side of that particular coin was also true. Pleasure was a more apt teacher than pain, the former noirette found. She'd always preferred the carrot to the stick, and now was the perfect time to demonstrate the perks of this strange arrangement. The only shame was Kim's current weakened state. Truly taxing the hero, as well as her own reserves, would just have to wait longer. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. First came the carrot after all.

Kim twisted in the sheets as the amorphous thief seemed to take her sweet time, warmly gliding between the redhead's legs, almost caressing against her flesh. The feeling wasn't at all like she'd braced herself for when agreeing to let Shego back inside her body. The goo woman was playing with her, quite literally, Kim realized as the touches intensified, rubbing and sliding against her, hands with a thousand tiny fingers exploring but not penetrating as she'd half feared and expected the moment Shego removed Kim's panties. It wasn't as if Kim hadn't touched herself in that way before, so she had no illusions that the woman's actions weren't deliberate.

“Shego,” she breathed, squirming at the odd sensations the living jelly elicited. The woman in question didn't seem to pay heed to the vague protest in Kim's voice, choosing instead to intensify her ministrations, massaging more of the hero's skin, playing along the length of her inner thighs, and rubbing, teasing at the soft folds that radiated a mild warmth of their own. “Please,” the single word was either a request to stop or keep going, Kim wasn't sure which, and the green woman didn't care.

Continuing, Shego lavished attention to Kim's sex, taking care to tease around her hips, and the sensitive skin along the cheerleader's taut core, sliding across the toned muscle that the redhead's current condition had revealed. It was another reminder that this couldn't last too long. Kim had obviously lost a good deal of water weight if her skin was so drawn. Not that Shego didn't appreciate the view, but it wasn't healthy for either of them, not when it was easily repairable if her guess was correct.

Regardless of Kim's personal feelings, Shego was in the perfect position to feel the redhead's body reacting appropriately to her touch. It wasn't without effort, but she felt gratified as the redhead's sex swelled, lips flushing with heat and blood at the stimulation, clit peeking out just above the pink petals that glistened from the residue that Shego left behind unwittingly.

Somewhere along the way, Kim had obviously decided to go with the flow, and her hips rose to encourage the contact, abandoning herself to whatever the thief had started. It was the moment that Shego was waiting for, and she doubled down, working to hold the redhead's butt up off the mattress even as she brushed lightly against the redhead's most sensitive place. As she did, several tendrils quested lower, slipping easily between Kim's tightly clenched ass, pressing against the rosebud hidden there. Kim had taken the carrot, and now it was time for the stick.

As with everything about Kim's body, nothing was a barrier to the jellied form Shego had become. Unlike the moments leading up to this, the thief did not play around, teasing and touching. She slid herself into Kim, with only the token resistance to show as it became evident what was happening. Slipping deeper, and pushing more of herself into the redhead's ass, she felt the body around her seizing up.

Almost immediately, Shego thinned out, spreading herself into Kim's system, invading through the thin blood barrier of her inner intestinal walls. It was doubtless uncomfortable, as she began to assimilate with Kim once more. She felt herself moving from both perspectives, and used that to push and spread out, becoming less and less solid and more the water that had been lost.

For her part, Kim went from accepting what Shego was doing, to surprise and shock as the tender and light caresses vanished, replaced with a quite different experience. It wasn't a pleasant surprise, and Kim spit out a variety of curses aimed at the invading woman, most of them thought up on the spot. Her body contorted, tangling in the green stained sheets as she could do less than nothing to stop the slime from disappearing up inside of her. She grit her teeth and rode out the process, though it was far more tolerable than the last escape attempt Kim had been awake for.

“Why...why would you do that,” Kim heaved out once it was over and she had the presence of mind to berate Shego intelligently.

“I told you, cupcake. I'm evil. It's not my fault you never took me seriously about that,” Kim found her lips twisting into a smirk as Shego took brief control. “This is all getting easier, by the way.”

“Screw you, Shego,” she folded her arms and rested against the headboard on her side, though it did little to ease the ache in her ass.

“You should be thanking me for at least showing you a good time first. Besides, that was a lot quicker and far less painful than last time. I know I feel loads better now, and mild tenderness aside, you do too. You don't have to admit anything to me. I got what I wanted already, Kimmie.”

“You're the worst, you know that,” the redhead huffed. There was no way she was going to admit that she did feel better now, and a lot less like she could keel over at any moment. But, it was a hollow thing against the growing sense of betrayal. Shego might as well have donkey punched her while she was at it. Kim's patience with the whole affair was now worn dangerously thin, and it wasn't likely to get better with a night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is resultant of a Challege set forth on /haven. Please enjoy the fruits of labor.


End file.
